


After the storm

by Bloody_Vampire



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Vampire/pseuds/Bloody_Vampire
Summary: What happened with Tina and Newt after the incident in the tomb of Lestrange?Spoilers of Crimes of Grindelwald!





	1. The happening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please have that in the back of your mind ;) I do not write or speak that much english, but i'l do my best. I hope to write regurarly. Please leave a comment on what i should improve or do differently :D. I'l do a better check of errors later on. I also havent figured out if I should write in 1st or 3d person yet so it might look a bit stupid xD
> 
> I do not own any of these charachters.

######  Tina's point of view 

I couldn't understand what was going on, it all happened so fast. I had just spotted Queenie on the other side of the room when she walked towards Grindelwald. What was she thinking. The next second she started screaming, was she on fire? I tried to walk towards her but the blue flames acted like a barrier between her and me. I wanted to scream and tell her not to go, but she didn't hear me. Why Queenie, why did you leave me? Then she vanished. I was alone.

On the other side of the large room Newt and Theseus battled the blue fire, trying to reach Leta who was walking towards Grindelwald. The fire won over them and were not able to reach her in time. Grindelwald had killed her and she vanished into the blue fire. She was so brave, still I had envied her when I saw her picture in the magazine together with Newt. The blue fire starting expanding itself, Newt and Theseus had already vanished and so had Jacob and Yusuf. Nagini and I were the only ones left. I grabbed her by her arm and teleported out of the tomb. 

When we rushed outside the blue fire dragons started to rise. I was filled with adrenaline and rushed towards Jacob who was walking between the tombs, sad and didn't bother to look around as a blue fire dragon came towards him. I rushed in and drew my wand towards it. We were driven towards one another and had to flee the scene. When we reached the top of the stairs we clustered into a small group. ''We need to trap the fire before it is able to destroy Paris'' Nicolas Flamel said. We surrounded the fire and put our wands into the earth. It didn't take long before the fire was trapped and was put back intot the earth. 

Silence, nothing was said or done as far as I noticed. We all went back towards Flamel and walked out of the graveyard. I looked towards Newt but he was occupied with his brother who just had lost his fiance. Jacob followed behind him, looking down towards the ground, there were no more tears to spill. We all went twards Flamel's house where we got our own rooms. Nobody talked towards one another we all just went to bed. It was around 1 a clock in the morning, i hadn't gotten much sleep. My head started beating and my eyes just wouldn't close. I missed my little sister, a tear rolled down my eyes. I stared at the roof, counted the wooden planks who were covering the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. As i rised myself from bed I put on my shoes and walked downstairs. Suprised by the light in the kitchen, someone else was awake. As I slowly entered i notices Newt sitting in a chair besides the kitchen counter. He didn't notice me at first but turned around to look at me after a few seconds. I stood in the allyway looking towards the kitchen. ''Hi'' I said. A mild smile was covering his face. I could see the sorrow in his eyes, he was hurt like someone stabben him in the chest.

######  Newt's point of view 

She looked pale, her eyes were red and dried tears could be seen on her cheeks. There she stould leanind againts the door of the kitchen. She looked down at the floor, her hair was covering her face. Why did she cut it short, was it because of her new job as auror, did she need to look tough. I still remembered the last time i saw her before i had to leave New York. She looked so beautiful standing there watching me go. I wanted to be with her, I wanted to turn aroud and kiss her, but I was afraid of what she would think of me. 

And then the magazine happened. How was it possible to make that kind of mistake. Writing that I was going to marry Leta instead of Theseus. I didn't know untill Queenie showed me. I can't possible feel the way she must have felt when she read it. My heart started beating faster. I loved Leta like she was my sister, she was my first and best friend. The feelings I have towards Tina are different , its like I want to protect her and keep her safe. I want to be there for her and be the shoulder for her to cry on. 

I walked towards her, slowly. My hand cupped her face and my thumd slowly and softly rubbed her chin. A single tear rolled down her face as she gave a small smile. ''I am here for you if you need me'' i said towards her. ''Thanks'' she replied. I led her to the kitchen table and she sat down on a chair. ''You want some tea?'' I asked, she nodded ''sure''. We drank in silence but stared at each other once in a while. We were both tired and were in sure need of som rest. I looked at her once more, her eyes were getting heavier by the second and her head was starting to hang lower. ''Maybe we should get some rest...'' i said, ''maybe we should...''. We walked upstairs and I gave her a last glance, she smiled and went inside her bedroom. I walked towards the bed and the last thing I thought about before I swept away into the unknown was.... 

salamanders.


	2. Back to the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, I had a lot to do the past week. I'm sorry for the bad english I just hope it gets better with time ;)  
> Have a great week <3

######  Tina's point of view 

After the whole insident in Lestrange's grave we went to Hogwarts, the wizarding school Newt told be about. I wanted to go with him, I didnt want to be left alone with these other people. I needed him. The aurors started talking amongst them about what had happened and about all the people who either had died or joined Grindelwald. Theseus on the other hand wasn't talking much. I guess he was thinking about poor Leta who had sacrificed herself for him or was it Newt, I couldn't tell it all happened so fast. All i knew was that much had happened in a small period of time. 

We waited for a short amout of time before someone had suggested if we should go towards a butterbeer bar in Hogsmeade and spend some time there. I wanted to go so that I didn't think about what actually had happened. I wanted to get over it. But at the same time I wanted to stay here and wait for Newt to come back and show me that affection he had shown the night before. The aurors started walking towards the end of the bridge towards the road to Hogsmeade. I on the other hand didn't follow them i stayed behind. 

I waited about half an hour until I desided that I wanted to explore the school for a bit. I slowly entered the great hall, I was speechless. I had heard that it was beyond words but I had never expected something this big. I could see the four different house flags, amongst them was hufflepuff, Newts house. He loved that he was a hufflepuff, he once wrote me in one of his letters that he never could imagine being in an other house. It was like hufflepuff was made for him, and I loved that. 

The rows with tables filled the room as candles lit the sky. It was beautiful. He had told me that when you arrive the first day of school you would get sorted by a pointy hat. It would tell you where you belonged. It wasnt represented by beasts like Ilvermorny but by the four founders. Ever since I heard about this I wondered which house i belonged to. 

I started walking towards the stairs, I heard that they had their own mind and did what they wanted to so they could not be trusted. When i reached the second stairs it startede moving. I held on tightley untill it stopped and I was able to move foreward. I guess I started dreaming about how it would be if I attended this school because I finally realized that I ran out of stairs. How long was I here, and what were Newt and Dumbledore talking about that had to take this long? I desided that i wanted to find out where they were and walked down the stairs again. There had to be someone here who knew where they were. Just as I wandered towards the great hall again I ran into Newt. ''Hey there you are, I have been looking all over for you'' I said. ''Sorry that it took that long'' he answered, ''I didn't know that you were waiting for me''. 

''So you must be the lovely Porpentina Goldstein, I have heard so much aout you'' Dumbledore said as he walked towards us. My cheeks started getting red and I didn't look him in the eyes. What did he tell about me? ''I would like to offer you to stay at Hogwarts, but I guess you have lots to discuss about'' Dumbledore said as he gave Newt a wink. Now Newt felt a bit ashamed. 

We waved at Dumbledore and walked towards Hogsmeade. '' I have got to show you something before we leave the grounds of Hogwarts, come'' Newt said as he grabbed my hand and led me towards the woods. I followed as he lead me through the trees and towards a lake. ''Just watch'' he smiled and sat down behind a tree. I looked at him, I loved the way he could be when he wanted to show or tell me something that he liked or was eager about. He stared at the lake, I wondered what he was waiting at and before i could ask him a unicorn appeared. The elegant creature walked towards the lake, looking around for a possible predator not knowing that we were watching it. It was beautiful, as I looked at it I felt a warming feeling inside of my stomach. Instead of looking at the unicorn I looked at Newt. The feeling of wanting to kiss him was getting stronger for every second that passed. There he was, in his right element looking at a creature so pure and elegant.

''Newt'' I whispered. He turned around, ''yes Tina''. ''I never had a relationship with Achilles, I was really hurt and I didn't want you to know that I waited for you. I really had feelings for you, and I missed you when you left me standing at the docks. Deep down i wanted to go with you, but I am scared Newt. Scared that I might do something wrong.....'' ''Shhh... Tina, I never had any intention to hurt you. If I had a time turner I would have used it to go back to the time i left you at the docks.... and I would have kissed you, if you wanted be to'' he said as he looking towards the ground. The unicorn was still standing across from the lake, drinking water. ''I love you Tina, I love the way you protect the people you love, I love the way you act towards Credence, the power you have as an auror, an auror who doesn't kill everything one see's. I love..'' I kissed him. I wanted him, I couldn't wait any longer I needed to kiss him. In the beginning he was a bit suprised but after a few seconds he relaxed and held his arms around my waist. I love him and I wouldn't let him go anymore.


	3. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have had a crazy couple of weekes with sudden exams and articles that I needed to write.

######  Newt's point of view 

After the intense kiss we returned our gazes returned towards the unicorn, now turned towards us and looking at us. He wasn't afraid he just stood there. Looking peacefully. Tina was right beside me and leaned towards my shoulder. Was this the feeling Theseus had towards Leta, was this love, if so I loved it. I took her hand and led her back towards hogsmeade. The sun was setting and it was getting chilly. We walked closely and I held her by her back. The road was silent and we were alone. It took us a couple minutes before we arrived and were greated by Theseus. ''Where have you two been, I have been waiting for several hours and so have the rest of the aurors''. ''Where is Jacob?'' Tina asked. ''He is inside, drinking some butterbeer and probably not speaking with anyone'' Theseus answered. I walked around him, giving him a sad look thinking about how he must feel now that he lost Leta. I took Tina with me as we entered the pub. There in the corner was Jacob, He looked pale and grey, Not the usual way I always saw him. 

He looked up at me and gave a weak smile. ''So you two have figured it out it seems, finally I hav ebeen waiting for so long and so has Queenie'' he looked down at the table as he mentioned her name. Tina rushed to his side and hugged him. ''I miss her too, but we will find her and get her back. She just doesn't know who Grindelwald really is, she panicked'' Tina said towards him. Staring at his eyes, a tear ran down her face. ''We will get her back Jacob!'' I said as I sat besides Tina. He gave a weak smile. ''Thanks guys, I dont know what I would have done without you'' Jacob answered. ''Well first of all you wouldn't me in this mess and secondly...''I said as Tina interupted be with a stare and took my hand in her hand. ''I hink we all need some rest, we deserve it'' Theseus said as he entered the pub and walked towards us. ''I have arranged some rooms for us upstairs wich we can use'' Theseus said. 

We walked upstairs hand in hand. '' Jacob you can have this room and Tina you take number 3, it is just across Newts room which is number 4. I will take the first one'' he said as he entered his room. I looked at her and noticed that Jacob slowly entered his room. Tina noticed aswell and her cheeks started turning red. She looked so cute. My hand was on the doorhandle and I noticed that she was unsure of what to do. ''Try to get some sleep, Tina and I will see you again tomorrow'' I said as i faced her. ''Sounds like a good plan'' she smiled with her red cheeks. I watched as she slowly entered her bedroom and after she closed her door I walked inside mine.

######  Tina's point of view 

The hours went by as I laid upon my bed. I couldnt sleep, I couldt think about anything else than Queenie. I missed her, I missed New York, I missed the smell of the strudel Queenie made when she first met Newt and Jacob. A tear rolled down my face, I needed to think of something else, but it was impossible. I sat up on the bed thinking about what I wanted to do. I wanted to go to Newt even though it scared be at the same time. Maybe he didn't like me that much even though he told me about my salamander eyes. He was so cute! And I regret not taking actions sooner. Slowly my feet moved towards the door, my hand lifting itself and putting it on the doorknob. I turned by back againts the door, what was I doing! One cannot simply go to another mans room. No I needed him, I needed to feel his comfort. 

As fast but silent as a gust of wind I turned and opened the door. Once opened I stared at Newt. He had also just opened his door and was on his way over towards my room. ''Couldn't sleep?'' He asked. ''No, I was thinking too much, again'' I answered with a smile. I felt nervous but happy at the same time when he was standing there. There we stood, staring at eachother. ''Can I maybe visit the nifflers in your case?'' I asked. He smiled and it seemed that he was a little relieved. ''Lets go'' he said as he took my hend and led me towards his room. Once there he took his case from under his bed. ''Close the door and lock it, I dont want the little ones to escape'' he told me. I turned around and locked the door. Once I turned back I watched as he slowly opened the case and in an instant the little niffler babies fled out and started bouncing up an down on his bed. An other one found himself on his desk and started sniffing around the papers. 

We tried to catch them, but as thought they were fast and little witch led to a difficult catch. We used several coins before we had caught them all in their cage. He looked at me at stretched his hand foreward. I took his hand as he led me to his case. The steps were steep and I climbed down carefully. Once downstairs I took it all in, all the memories from when Queenie and I first entered his case. The desk in the shed was filled with potions and books, just as i remembered it. Slowly all the memories started to take its toll on me. ''What have i done'' i said while trembeling. Newt ran towards me and turned me around. ''Don't think about it, we are here now and we are going to feed the animals'' Newt said as he took his arms around me. ''Lets go'' he said as he took my hand and opened the door of the shed.


	4. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter for now. I am probably going to write a new fic soon. If you have any suggestions, leave a comment <3

###### Tina

######  It was like I never left, everything was just as i remembered except the part of Newt holding my hand. He led me towards the Bowtruckle tree. As we sat down on a tree stump right next beside's the tree i watched as he talked with the bowtruckles. Pickett wasn't that happy about and desided that he wasn't ging to allow Newt to talk with the other bowtruckles so he pulled his hair. What a little creature he is. I sat up and walked towards the tree and held my hand before Pickett. The little creature looked upon me and slowly crawled upon my hand. He talked and crawled up upon my shoulder. Newt looked at me as I talkwed with Pickett and walked off towards the occamies, Newt shortly followed. ''They missed you, especially Laila'' he held his hand out towards one of the occamies. ''She was the one who got out, the one that got away'' he smiled as he looked at me. 

###### Newt

######  We spent hours in the case, most of the time I was looking at her as she talked and cuddled with the creatures. We talked about how and what we were going t do once everything was back to normal, what her plans where if she would be going back to America or possibly stay here in England. ''I think I need to talk to Macusa first'' Tina said. I understood it, but I really wanted her to stay. I slowly walked towards her and put my hands around her hip. ''Stay... with me'' I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me, her cheeks started to turn red. ''But Newt, do we really know eachother that much, and I need to find a new apartment then'' she said. ''Do not worry, we will figure this out and my apartment is pretty big so you could stay there with me...'' I held her tighter as a tear rolled down her eyes. ''Are you sure?'' she answered. I nodded in return. ''If I can keep a Kelpie there, there really is enough room for you''. ''That is a deal then, I'l stay with you'' she answered with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I am busy buyng a bike and am going to pick it up tomorrow, I hope you understand <3


End file.
